Homecoming
by tklivory
Summary: Going home after a long journey can bestow both joy and sorrow.


The wind blew over the hill, flattening the soft green grass against its contours. The faint scent of burgeoning spring flew with it, carrying the smells of new life and new hope. Birdcalls filled the air as the sun shone brightly from a bright blue sky marred only by a small array of fluffy white cotton. It was a beautiful day in Ferelden, a rare spring day of no clouds, no rain, and no chilling wind. If one stood on the top of the hill and looked east, the beautiful idyll presented would almost convince the observer that nothing of significance had occurred since the previous spring.

A sharp turn of the head, however, presented a completely different view.

Elissa stood on top of the hill, staring west towards Highever Castle. The stains of battle marked it clearly, even from this distance, and several gaping holes pockmarked the high walls. Though work had been progressing steadily in the months since Fergus had returned home to begin the rebuilding process, it was obvious that the task of removing Rendon Howe's unprovoked dishonor of the Cousland estate would be years in the making. Sighing, she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the tension that had tightened them while surveying the damage defacing her childhood home.

A pair of strong hands found her shoulders and began a gentle yet sensual massage. "Something you need, my dear?" Alistair murmured into her ear. The combination of his deep voice and probing fingers worked their magic on her nerves, and Elissa sighed as she relaxed backwards into his chest. His hands released her shoulders, and she found herself wrapped in a welcome embrace.

They stared at the castle silently for a few more moments before Alistair asked quietly, "So, did Fergus agree?"

Smiling slightly, Elissa nodded. "Yes." A mischievous sparkle entered her eyes as she continued, "He said I could have anywhere I wanted as long as I would stay for a longer visit this time." Enjoying the warmth of his body wrapped around her, she leaned her head back, turning it slightly to look at him. "At least he doesn't have to worry about an extra guest room for you. I'm perfectly willing to share mine."

Alistair grinned, a hungry glint lighting his eyes. Taking her unspoken cue, he lowered his face and seized her upturned lips with a ferocious passion that hadn't dimmed one whit since the first time he had claimed a kiss. When her breath started to come in short pants, he finally relented and released her. Running one of his hands lightly over her flushed face, he murmured in a low voice, "Was it too soon for that?"

She sighed contentedly. "I don't know." She grinned coyly at him before gently pushing herself away from him. "I need more testing to be sure."

He growled in mock anger and reached for her, but abruptly stopped as he focused on something behind her. Turning, she saw that Fergus was walking up the hill slowly to join them.

Frowning, Elissa hurried down to Fergus and quickly put an arm under his. "I said I was coming right back," she said. "You didn't need to come up here."

Fergus leaned onto his sister's arm. "I thought I'd come see it for myself," he said as he struggled to catch his breath. "After all, this is very important to you, and I want to make sure it is perfect."

Watching her brother closely, Elissa waited without comment until he had his breath under control before asking, "Are you sure you should be out here?"

Fergus looked away, gaze coming to a rest upon the untouched green swards of Highever. Elissa frowned slightly as she noticed the deeper lines around eyes and the addition of more grey hairs than a man his age warranted. His time spent as an invalid during the Blight marked him, and although he was better than when she had first seen him after the Blight, he was not well by any standard. "I'll get better, little sister. Stop worrying." He looked back at her, brown eyes alight with good humor. "Besides, how do you know I'm not simply trying to give your barbarian sufficient time to ravish you?"

Punching his arm lightly, she grinned at him. "Beast."

"Brat," he replied. "Ah, Elissa, I have missed you." He nodded towards Alistair. "Come. Show me."

They moved towards Alistair, discussing the progress of the castle's rebuilding until they reached the top of hill. Once there, conversation died as they took in the sight of the pristine land beyond. Elissa took deep breaths of the intoxicating spring air, reveling in the scents of honeysuckle and lavender as they filled her lungs and soothed her anxiety.

Fergus gripped her arm tightly. "I can see why you chose this location," he said to Alistair, his eyes growing distant. "The vista is most serene."

Alistair nodded, his own face thoughtful. "Peace is never a constant companion for a Warden." His hazel eyes grew distant as memories came to him. "I want his monument to offer him in death what was never his in life."

Elissa released her brother's arm and moved to stand in front of her love. She saw the echo of the old pain in his eyes and instinctively reached up to caress his cheek. Her movement drew his gaze down to meet hers, and he smiled, a sweet expression that warmed her from within. "I'm fine, my love." Taking her hand and placing it possessively in his own, he turned to address Fergus. "I believe this is exactly what Duncan would have wanted," he said in a firmer tone. "I wish to thank you again, Teyrn, for your generous offer."

Fergus chuckled. "As if I could say no to my sister. She can be very determined when she wants to be."

"I believe you're right. Thank the Maker for that," Alistair replied with a grin, almost without thinking. Seeing Fergus' eyebrow rise up, he quickly added, "For Duncan's sake, of course."

"Of course." Fergus stood a moment more looking towards the east, then sighed and turned back to the castle. "I need to get back. The Seneschal has some plans he wants me to approve. He keeps saying that we have a wonderful opportunity to _fix_ things." He threw one last mischievous look at his sister. "Don't worry, I won't wait up for you."

She smiled fondly at him. "Brat."

"Beast," he replied automatically. "See you for breakfast, then?" Without waiting for an answer, he started heading back towards the Castle.

Elissa watched her brother walk slowly away and sighed. "I wish he weren't so fragile."

Alistair began lightly stroking her arm. "You're worried about leaving him when you go to the Amaranthine, aren't you?"

Shivering beneath his touch, she forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Yes. Anora insists that I need to go to Vigil's Keep to take matters into my own hands, and of course I also have my duties as Warden Commander that I need to attend to."

Alistair nodded, face pensive. His eyes turned to the retreating back of Fergus, then turned back to her. "Well, I haven't been summoned to Vigil's Keep, and _someone_ needs to make sure that Duncan's memorial is built properly."

A slow smile crept across her face. "Oh, Alistair. Would you? Stay here and help him while he finishes recovering?" She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I felt like I was abandoning him."

His arms tightened around her before slowly pushing her out to arms length. He scrutinized her for a few silent moments before reaching out and delicately tracing the outer shell of her ear in a slow, sensuous motion. "You must know that I would do anything my lady requires of me," he said in a low voice. Moving his hand to cup her cheek, he smiled that wonderful slow curling of his lips that never failed to send a shiver down to the tips of her toes and said huskily, "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful." He gently pulled her forward until their chests were pressed against each other. "I am a lucky man." He grinned suddenly, like a little boy who had found the cookie jar. "Besides, you don't need to leave for another four weeks. I believe we should spend the time searching for a suitable method of thanks for my unparalleled generosity. What do you think?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I believe that's an excellent idea."


End file.
